DJ
DJ, labeled The Brickhouse With Heart, was a contestant on Total Drama Island. He was placed on The Ferocious Beavers team. He ended up being the very first camper ever to be eliminated from Total Drama Island taking 22nd place. He was played by OMGitsGARRET. Here Comes The Boom In the first episode DJ arrives with Eva to Total Drama Island. He and the other campers intially notice that Camp Wawanakwa is actually a gross, crappy summer camp instead of a five-star resort. DJ also find's out that Chris tricked all 22 of the 16 year old's to come to Total Drama Island because he lied in there contract, due to this DJ is upset. Later in the episode DJ is placed on The Ferocious Beavers. During the first challenge DJ looks around the forest for wood to build the cabins but instead finds a baby rabbit that he names "Bunny." Distracted, by his new friend DJ forget's about the challenge and starts to play with his new pet. Eva is the first to notice that DJ was not doing the challenge and she end's up taking Bunny from DJ, and throwing the baby rabbit deep into the forest. Horrified by this; DJ leaves the rest of his team and ventures deep into the forest looking for his baby rabbit. Due to DJ leaving the rest of his team behind, the Beaver's fall behind the Sasquatches. Geoff orchstrates a search party to look for DJ whitch included Eva, Beth, Ezekiel, and Izzy. With these four campers, plus DJ not helping build a cabin the Beaver's end up loosing this very first challenge. After the search party finally finds DJ deep in the forest, he sees Eva and begins to run again because he was scared of her. Finally DJ find's Bunny and makes his way back to the camp grounds only to find the rest of his team giving him a nasty look. In the confessional he regret's taking Bunny and say's that he would probably be the first to be eliminated. At the first Elimination Bonfire Cermoney the final marshmellow was set to go to either Eva, or DJ but in the end; Eva got the last mashmellow leaving DJ with none. With 8 votes against him, DJ was the first camper ever to be eliminated from Total Drama Island. DJ grabbed his luggage and Bunny, said his "good-bye's" to everyone and cried his was to the dock of shame. He boarded the Boat of Losers and he sailed out into the sunset with the rest of his team waving good-bye to him from the dock. Don't Train On My Parade In the recap of this episode DJ is mentioned by Chris as being the first camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island...ever. Trivia *DJ is the first camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Island making him the lowest ranking player ever with a rank of 22nd. *DJ's baby rabbit was named "Bunny." *DJ arrived to Total Drama Island with Eva. Coincidentally Eva is also the person who was in the final two of the Bonfire Elimination Ceremony with him. *|First Line| Yo Chris! Is this the right place? Where's the resort and hot-tub at? *|Last Line| I'm comin' home mama!